Baggins & Sons: Buscadores
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: El negocio de la familia Baggins ha sido próspero por generaciones hasta que Bungo y su esposa Belladonna mueren súbitamente, dejando sola a su hija Bilbo Baggins quien tomará sin pensarlo, uno de los casos más difíciles que se le hubiera podido presentar.
1. Chapter 1

BAGGINS & SONS

El simple hecho de mirar el nombre de su negocio estampado en el letrero de madera afuera de su casa era a veces doloroso, irónico y hasta ridículo. Su padre, Bungo Baggins, había esperado continuar la tradición de su familia a través de su hijo y años atrás, cuando anhelaba tantas cosas a raíz de su próximo nacimiento, nadie hubiera podido contener su alegría por ello.

Un hijo, heredero de uno de los negocios más lucrativos de toda La Comarca, que contaba con fama más allá de sus fronteras, que era frecuentado por todo tipo de clientes; humanos, elfos, enanos y hasta magos. Era por tanto, de lo más importante asegurarse su continuidad. Durante las últimas generaciones, los hijos Baggins había comenzado a escasear, Bungo tenía hermanos y hermanas, pero estos a su vez solamente contaban con un heredero y eso le preocupaba, cómo mantendría el negocio sin ayuda; por lo tanto, era su deber asegurar una buen número de Baggins para que a través de los chicos se mantuviera el apellido y por supuesto, el negocio. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

Por eso se había encargado de involucrar a sus hermanos, para que sus hijos también se fueran acostumbrado a lo que Bungo hacía, fueran agarrando experiencia y pudieran ser de utilidad en un futuro. Aunque no le hacía demasiado gracia, él lo que quería era tener junto a su esposa, Belladonna Took, una muy grande familia que lo hiciera sentir de lo más orgulloso.

Y pasaron los meses y cuando ese hijo tan esperado nació, todo lo que había soñado Bungo Baggins se vino abajo. Porque ese hijo no era hijo, era hija y después de ella, no vino una gran familia. Por alguna extraña razón, Belladonna Took no pudo volverse a embarazar; a pesar de que realmente lo quería, poder darle ese hijo tan ansiado a su esposo y verlo de nuevo feliz.

Pero no sucedió y Bungo Baggins se quedó solamente con esa chica de rizos alocados y pies sumamente ágiles a la que llamó Bilbo Baggins. Poco le importó que no fuera un nombre adecuado para una niña, él había soñado una y otra vez llamar a su hijo Bilbo y si el destino había querido que tuviera una hija pues de todos modos la llamaría Bilbo.

Así que muy a su pesar, Bilbo resultó ser todo lo que habría podido desear de haber sido hombre. Y durante años le demostró una y otra vez que el negocio familiar de los Baggins no podría tener mejor heredera que ella. Aún así Bungo suspiraba de vez en vez por el hijo que no existía y se preguntaba por qué había terminado con una familia tan pequeña. Tal vez era cosa de los Took, su locura aventurera era de lo más adecuada para el negocio Baggins pero a lo mejor no era del todo adecuado para la familia Baggins como tal.

De todos modos no se podía decir que Bungo no amara a Belladonna, a pesar del mal sabor de boca que tenían a veces por no haber podido tener más hijos, eran en sí muy cariñosos y amables el uno con el otro. Tanto que hacían cosas románticas para demostrarse ese amor. Como salir a remar y ahogarse juntos.

Bilbo todavía sufría por eso, haberse quedado sola siendo realmente muy joven, con un negocio encima que debía ser atendido y con poca experiencia para hacerlo correctamente. Ella sabía hacer el trabajo pero no cerrar los negocios, redactar los contratos, cobrar los servicios, etc. En varias ocasiones podría haber acabado en desgracia de no ser por la siempre oportuna ayuda de sus primos Otho, Odo y Falco. Ellos eran ahora los Baggins encargados del negocio familiar, a quienes Bilbo debía confiar todo, puesto que de otra manera simplemente, ya no habría negocio.

Y es que a pesar de que su vida entera Bungo dudó de Bilbo, nadie que hubiera usado los servicios de Baggins & Sons podría hacer otra cosa más que hablar maravillas de la chica. Su nombre generalmente era repetido una y otra vez cuando de un problema grave se trataba y llegaban clientes de todas partes buscándola en especial para resolver cuanta situación extraña apareciese.

Y justo se hallaba regresando de la última situación extraña que había aparecido en la puerta de su casa y se sentía total y completamente deshecha por lo que había vivido. Arrastraba los pies, buscaba dar los últimos pasos que la separaban del umbral para poder entrar en su vestíbulo y ahí, dejarse caer. No quería su cama o su cocina para preparase alguna deliciosa infusión, no gracias, lo quería era estar dentro de su hogar para poder simplemente, olvidarse de todo.

25 MESES ANTES

Bilbo aún lidiaba con la muerte de sus padres y no había aceptado ningún trabajo porque no quería salir de su casa, pensaba que estaba desarrollando un miedo irracional a aventurarse al exterior. No iba al mercado, no cuidaba de su jardín, no se asomaba ni por la ventana y no quería abrirle a nadie la puerta.

El negocio pendía de un hilo y todo estaba apunto de derrumbarse. Aquello por lo que su padre había trabajado tanto, su legado, iba a desaparecer. Entonces entraron en acción sus primos. Su padre ya los había entrenado años antes pero en la mayoría de los casos trabajaba solo con Bilbo, los otros chicos acudían cuando Bungo los llamaba si es que el caso era muy complicado. Los clientes se sentían a veces decepcionados, cuando habían escuchado de primera mano lo maravillosamente capaz que era la chica Baggins pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones, creían que habían contratado a Bilbo Baggins, porque Bilbo era un varón ¿no?

Ninguno de sus primos era tan bueno como Bilbo pero habían logrado cumplir con todos los contratos y eso los hacía sentirse orgullosos y continuaban trabajando con alegría. La alegría propia de un hobbit. Cosa que ella había perdido.

Justamente el día de hoy, Bilbo se había puesto como reto salir y simplemente quedarse parada en el camino, esperando. Sabía que nada sucedería, que podría pasar un buen rato disfrutando de la brisa, del calor del sol y del olor de la tierra gracias a la lluvia de la madrugada.

Pero de todos los días que normalmente no pasa nada, con excepciones muy esporádicas, ese fue precisamente un día dónde si pasaría algo.

Bilbo cerró los ojos un buen rato, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le traía el estar al aire libre, algo que extrañaba pero no que no sentía capaz de apreciar en su totalidad desde que sus padres había muerto.

Entonces escuchó el trote de lo que pudieran ser caballos, aunque eran más ligeros, más pequeños. El agudo oído de Bilbo y la experiencia de años de escuchar con atención le dijo que estaba ante el trote de dos ponies que subían por el camino que conducía a su hogar.

Clientes, fue lo primero que pensó y esperó no tener razón. Un súbito pánico la invadió y de inmediato corrió a resguardarse en su casa, sentía que no podía enfrentarse a nadie, que los recuerdos se la iban a comer viva. Veía a su padre abrir la puerta, negociar los precios y después, salir a cumplir con la tarea que le habían encargado.

Ella lo veía con expectación desde el pasillo, lo miraba completamente hechizada; la manera en que Bungo Baggins jamás se sentía menos ante ningún cliente, llegaron a tener elfos dentro de su sala y a pesar de la diferencia de altura y constitución, el hobbit siempre se mostraba orgulloso de ser quién era. Y ella lo admiraba por eso y deseaba con toda su fuerza dejar de ser una niña pequeña que tenía que quedarse al lado de su madre mientras su padre vivía aventura tras aventura.

Hasta que tuvo edad para acompañarlo y le demostró que no era una carga, que podía ser útil a pesar de ser una chica, que eso no la iba a detener.

Pero ahora, no tendría ni valor para abrir la puerta. Estaba sentada en el piso, abrazándose a sus piernas, con sus pies moviéndose sin poderlos detener, y mirando ese pedazo de madera verde, esperando a escuchar los golpes que le advertirían sobre la presencia de ese temido cliente que la llevaría a la terrible realidad de que no se sentía capaz de hacer nada.

Pero podía estar equivocada, después de todo era poco probable tener un cuarto cliente en pocos días. Era ya bastante extraño que sus primos hubieran tenido que salir cada quien en solitario porque habían llegado tres clientes al mismo tiempo, tres casos de mediana dificultad que habrían sido pan comido para Bilbo pero que a sus primos les llevaría algo de tiempo completar la tarea.

Toc, toc, toc.

Su puerta resonó y el sonido se esparció por toda su casa. Si hubiera querido huir de él se habría encontrado con que era imposible porque esos golpes sonaban dentro de ella misma, como llamándola expresamente, como si estuviera destinada a abrir la puerta y enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviera afuera.

Toc, toc, toc.

Bilbo tuvo que encontrar fuerzas en alguna parte de su cuerpo para primero que nada, tranquilizar sus pies, que parecían dispuestos a echar a correr sin preguntarle nada al resto de su cuerpo. Después de respirar varias veces muy profundamente pudo ponerse de pie y mantenerse erguida, dio paso tras paso siendo muy cuidadosa en no tropezar, parecía que necesitaba pensar cada movimiento por miedo a traicionarse.

Abrió la puerta y no estaba pero ni por asomo preparada para lo que la esperaba afuera.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Bilbo había tenido una educación correcta y adecuada, su madre se había encargado de convertirla en una perfecta anfitriona, capaz de atender a la gente que visitara su casa. Su madre jamás habría aprobado que su hija dejará en la puerta a aquellos que acudieran a su hogar por lo que a pesar de todas sus reticencias, los dejó entrar.

Eran dos jóvenes enanos, muy jóvenes, no parecía que debieran andar recorriendo los caminos ellos solos como si nada. Los enanos eran ligeramente más altos que ella pero bastante más corpulentos, sentía como si abarcaran todo el espacio de su recibidor así que los invitó a acomodarse en su sala, donde de inmediato se pusieron cómodos. Cómodos a tal grado que perdieron las capas de viaje, los abrigos y hasta las botas que estaban cubiertas de lodo.

Bilbo suspiró, para evitar que su casa quedara como un cochinero tendría que limpiar esas botas, así que las tomó del suelo y las llevó a la cocina, donde sirvió un poco de té recién hecho y lo regresó con ayuda de una charola para poder transportar las dos tazas grandes que había usado. Los enanos lo tomaron con alegría aunque ella sabía que lo que más deseaban eran comer, lo podía ver en sus rostros tensos, como si no supiera cómo inquirir sobre los alimentos.

Ella entró a la cocina de nuevo, donde comenzó a preparar el pescado que habían traído en la mañana para ella, cortesía de un siempre preocupado Hamfast Gamgee, quién desde la muerte de sus padres se aseguraba que tuviera algo con lo que preparar una buena comida.

Limpió las botas con destreza, el lodo no era algo ajeno a ella y después de un viaje era impensable regresar a la casa con la suciedad. Cosa que deberían haber pensado sus visitantes antes de poner un pie dentro de la casa. Claro, eran jóvenes y no pensaban en cosas prácticas y concretas.

Tampoco era como si Bilbo fuera muy grande, definitivamente era joven, igual que ellos, pero ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad y era capaz de mandarse sola. Si su vida fuera como la de las otras jóvenes hobbits, comenzaría a recibir regalos, invitaciones, flores y tal vez, sólo tal vez, iniciaría el cortejo con algún joven especial que hubiera captado su atención.

Pero ella no era como las otras chicas y no porque no le interesara lo que sucedía cuando una aceptaba el cortejo de algún chico sino porque sabía que no habría nadie lo suficientemente audaz para acercarse a ella o lo suficientemente interesante para sobresalir entre los demás y volverse alguien especial para ella.

Y es que con todos los viajes, con toda la gente que había conocido, su camino se había cruzado con el de humanos, elfos, enanos y magos; el regresar a la tranquila y monótona vida de un hobbit era, impensable. Pero era una Baggins, sensata y coherente, sabía que en algún momento tendría que encontrar a alguien y olvidar todo lo que había vivido por el bien de su familia.

Era eso o conformarse con incluir a sus sobrinos en el negocio; los futuros hijos de sus primos.

Regresó con las botas limpias para sus invitados, los cuales lo agradecieron, y los invitó a pasar a su cocina dónde había ya servido la comida para ambos. Era muy buena cocinando porque su madre se había encargado de que dominara aquella habilidad y su madre era más que excelente cocinando. En parte le agradecía, Bilbo no sabía cómo podría sobrevivir si no supiera cómo alimentarse correctamente.

Cuando sus invitados terminaron de comer, intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Ella sabía que el momento de exponer los motivos de su presencia en su casa era ya impostergable.

-Señorita –dijo tentativamente el enano de más edad, de cabellos rubios, de bigotes trenzados.- Agradecemos mucho su hospitalidad pero en verdad tenemos un asunto urgente que tratar con el señor Bilbo Baggins.

Bilbo estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, ¡cuánta seriedad en alguien tan joven!

-Primer punto –dijo ella levantándose para encargarse de los platos sucios- nada de señorita, esa clase de etiquetas son para mí, desagradables.

Los enanos la miraron con atención, no se había percatado de lo mucho que la miraban hasta que comenzaron a hablar; ella había estado distrayéndose con todo lo que pudiera para no tener que admitir que se sentía incómoda con ellos dentro de su casa, en su cocina.

-Y segundo, no existe el señor Bilbo Baggins –ella habló de nuevo y esas cuantas palabras bastaron para que una expresión de sorpresa y miedo cruzara por el rostro de los enanos.- Yo soy Bilbo Baggins, hija de Belladonna y Bungo Baggins, heredera de Baggins & Sons y de Bag End. A su servicio.

Terminó lo anterior con una reverencia educada que habría sido aplaudida por su madre, muy propia de una chica de buena familia.

-Pero… -trató de iniciar el enano más joven, de cabellos lacios, con bigotes y barbas incipientes.- Pero Bilbo Baggins es el mejor buscador que hay, capaz de seguir el rastro de un ratón a través de millas.

-La mejor buscadora querrá decir usted señor enano –corrigió ella con presteza. Era el error típico con el que había vivido por tantos años, no le afectaba a estas alturas, que los demás pensaran que una chica no era capaz de ser la mejor en el algo era normal.

-Pero usted…

-Usted…

De ninguno de los dos salía alguna palabra coherente. Bilbo quería reír aunque también la desesperaba un poquito el hecho de que el simple hecho de revelar su identidad causara tal conmoción en aquellos invitados que deseaban ser clientes.

-Sí, yo. Si desean presentar alguna solicitud para contratar mis servicios creo que sería buena idea que abrieran sus bocas para algo más que para emitir sonidos guturales.

El enano rubio se aclaró la garganta y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, aunque ella no fuera lo que habían imaginado, no tenían mucho de dónde elegir. De todos modos su reputación la precedía, era la mejor, Bilbo Baggins, aunque fuera una ella, eso no cambiaba nada.

La verdad es que tenían un problema muy grave, uno que requería la mayor de las discreciones y que debía ser manejado con premura y eficacia. Su madre los había puesto en el camino, no tenía otra opción, aunque no la hacía nada feliz el mandar a sus hijos en busca de una vaga esperanza. Pero la importancia de recobrar lo que Bilbo Baggins podía encontrar era vital, para su familia y para su reino de Ered Luin.

-Necesitamos su ayuda, es urgente –dijo el enano de cabellos negros con voz temblorosa.

-Pronto habrá una reunión de todos los clanes enanos de la tierra –comenzó a decir el enano rubio con la mayor de las seriedades.- Se llevará a cabo en el primer reino de los khazad, Gundabad.

-Lugar que siempre ha sido disputado por los orcos de una manera de lo más agresiva.

-Aunque eso no es importante ahora Kili –dijo el enano rubio ante la interrupción del enano de cabello oscuro.

-Lo siento Fili –dijo él con un susurro. Bilbo pensaba que debían ser familiares, hermanos, aunque fueran muy diferentes uno del otro. Fili, el enano rubio, siguió con lo que estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido:

-Nuestra familia controla cuatro de los reinos más grandes que existen, Gundabad por supuesto, Khazad-Dûm, Ered Luin y Erebor; todo gracias al férreo control que ha ejercido el supremo Rey Thrór y su hijo Thráin.

-Nuestro abuelo, somos nietos de Thráin –añadió rápidamente el enano llamado Kili aunque por eso se ganó una mirada de reprobación de Fili.

-Thrór, nuestro bisabuelo, ha gobernado el reino que construyó, Erebor, la Montaña Solitaria.

-Thráin gobierna Khazad-Dûm –complementó Kili esta vez de una manera eficiente.

-Y Frerin, nuestro tío, y nuestra madre Dís gobiernan los asentamientos de Ered Luin. Difícilmente se podría considerar un reino pero lo es, es el más pequeño de todos.

Bilbo sabía un poco de todo aquello, de los padres de los enanos creados por un Vala llamado Aulë y de los reinos hermosos y orgullosos creados por estos; algunos muy cercanos a su amada Comarca. Había estado en contacto con varios enanos que vivían en Nogrod y en Ered Luin pero jamás pensó estar en presencia de los que si bien entendía, sería herederos de aquellos reinos.

-Pero el problema –dijo Fili retomando su relato- reside en que dejamos de tener noticias de Erebor, súbitamente.

Ambos enanos se miraron por un segundo, como si dudaran acerca de la conveniencia de seguir hablando.

-El gobernante de Gundabad, nuestro tío Thorin, acudió a Erebor en busca de la razón del silencio tan absoluto en que el reino había caído.

-Lo cual no fue la mejor decisión que se pudo haber tomado –añadió Kili. Aquello parecía haber sido motivo de discusiones familiares porque los enanos se miraron preocupados. Mucha de su conversación era sin palabras, debían haber pasado la vida entera juntos porque se entendían demasiado bien.

-Sufrieron un ataque –reanudó Fili- la mitad de su ejército fue masacrado por orcos gigantes. Algunos lograron regresar a Gundabad para avisar de lo sucedido y algunos más consiguieron de alguna manera llegar a Erebor para encontrarla por completo aislada, no se puede llegar a la puerta sin ser atacado por una lluvia de flechas. No sabemos el por qué pero el reino esta incomunicado.

-Y Thorin simplemente se esfumó de la faz de la tierra.

Esta última frase era difícil de manejar. Kili la pronunció y no pudieron agregar nada más después de ella. Bilbo se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Un rey que iba a buscar a su abuelo a un reino del que no han tenido noticias en un tiempo considerable, es atacado, su ejército desmembrado o asesinado y él se pierde sin dejar rastro.

-Bilbo, lo que necesitamos pedirte…

-Es que encuentres a Thorin antes de que se realice la reunión en Gundabad…

-De otra manera perderemos los reinos…

-Ni Thráin ni Frerin o nuestra madre, tienen la presencia para acallar a los otros reyes y para tranquilizarlos, querrán tomar lo que creen que les corresponde y perderemos lo que por generaciones hemos construido.

La voz de Fili era firme, podía ser joven pero entendía a la perfección el manejo de la política de sus reinos.

Bilbo tenía varias cosas que considerar. El hecho de que eran en sí dos reyes perdidos, Thorin y el supremo Rey de los enanos Thór. Algo estaba sucediendo en Erebor y debía ser algo muy malo para que desde dentro de la Montaña hubieran atacado a los enanos que habían sobrevivido a la batalla con los orcos.

Por otro lado, pensando únicamente en los negocios, aquello podría ser el trabajo más redituable con el que se pudiera haber topado. Era por todos bien conocido que los enanos poseían riquezas inimaginables. Obvio que no todos, ella había conocido a enanos literalmente pobres, pero estaba en presencia de dos príncipes de cuatro reinos. Y Erebor, había leído de las riquezas de la Montaña, las cuales eran incalculables.

-Señorita Baggins… -comenzó a decir Kili pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de su error.

-Bilbo, si vamos a hacer negocios, deben llamarme única y exclusivamente Bilbo.


	3. Chapter 3

**BAGGINS & SONS: BUSCADORES**

_Bilbo cerró los ojos y tocó su mano. "Estas aquí". Sus pensamientos se agolparon y hubiera querido decirle mil cosas y a la vez, disfrutar en silencio de su presencia, la cual la tranquilizaba. Tenía ganas de llorar y de que la abrazara, de que jamás la soltara y de que pudieran vivir una eternidad de esa manera. Pero sólo estaba tocando su mano y maravillándose de lo mucho que ese simple acto podía provocar en ella. _

_Pero ya no estaba ahí y los recuerdos se confundían en su cabeza. Aquel lugar había quedado enterrado en el pasado, ese momento ya se había perdido sin remedio y ahora estaba de nuevo en su hogar, en su querida Comarca. _

_Bilbo sintió que la vida se esfumaba y ella estaba dispuesta a dejarla escapar de su cuerpo. No quería estar vida, no tenía ningún caso estarlo._

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Bilbo sabía muy bien por dónde comenzar, tenía una lista muy estricta y jamás se precipitaba. Era importante cumplir con todo para asegurarse de que no tener ningún contratiempo. Sin embargo, los hermanos estaban demasiado ansiosos, querían salir en el instante y lanzarse en una búsqueda incoherente y desenfrenada. Eran jóvenes, pero Bilbo también, en esencia, ella era mucho más joven que ambos pero también era mucho más organizada. Pensaba en la multitud de situaciones que se le podían presentar en aquel viaje y no quería encontrarse mal preparada para enfrentarlas.

Pero Bilbo se sentía un poco sobrepasada esta vez. ¿Qué camino debía tomar?

Thorin, rey de Gundabad había sido visto por última vez camino a Erebor, en las Ered Mithrin, pero eso no significaba que estuviera allá actualmente. ¿Lo habían llevado a Erebor? La Montaña Solitaria parecía ser un lugar hostil por el momento y podría ser una buena opción para mantener cautivo al enano. Los hermanos no tenían más información que compartir y lo único que podían aportar era información absurda y conclusiones obtenidas por corazonadas. Habían dicho algo tan ridículo como que seguramente estaba secuestrado en Eryn Galen.

Los enanos parecían desconfiar absurdamente de los elfos pero Bilbo creía estar segura de que en su vida habían tenido contacto real con los mismos. Ella casi podría jurar que aquel viaje a su casa en La Comarca, era el primer viaje verdadero que habían emprendido.

-Thranduil y nuestro tío no se llevan bien, es posible que esto sea una especie de venganza –dijo Kili, el enano más joven.

Bilbo tuvo que ahogar una risa. El par no era de mucha ayuda, ella había tenido que cumplir los puntos de su lista uno por uno sin esperar que ellos movieran un dedo. Se creían listos pero seguramente les faltaba todo.

-Eso es poco probable Kili –dijo ella divertida. El par era exasperante pero entretenido- el príncipe de Eryn Galen es joven pero de un carácter completamente amable, lo veo incapaz de guardar un rencor tan grande para desear una venganza.

-¿Conoces a Thranduil? –dijo asombrado el enano más joven.

-Por supuesto y esa tal vez la razón de que no me cause gran contratiempo la posibilidad de dirigirme a alguna región tan lejana como el Rhovanion.

No hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de los enanos y Bilbo tuvo que dejar de acomodar alfabéticamente sus plantas medicinales para voltear a verlos. Ambos estaban con la boca abierta.

-Quiten esa expresión de su cara por favor –dijo ella exasperada.- ¿Acaso creían que jamás había salido de mi casa?

-No… es que… sabemos que eres la mejor buscadora … -balbuceo Kili.

-Pero… pues… es difícil imaginarte… lejos de este lugar… -dijo Fili.

Bilbo suspiró. Continuó revisando la presencia de todas las hierbas, sobre todo las importantes, aquellas que podían usarse para curar un envenenamiento, infección, detener sangrados internos; cuando su padre le enseñó todo aquello ella pensaba que era una exageración, quién podría necesitar detener un sangrado interno.

Entonces se cayó. Su padre no podía alcanzarla, estaba demasiado abajo entre rocas filosas que la habían lastimado, todo estaba oscuro y los gritos de su padre se escuchaban lejanos. Demasiado lejanos. Tenía ganas de llorar pero se las aguantó, no podía sollozar como una niñita, debía pensar una manera de salir de ahí. Pero no iba a poder ayudarse, de repente un dolor extremo se le clavó en el vientre y le impidió el siquiera levantarse; las lágrimas le corrieron por sus mejillas sin poderlo evitar.

Un ruido espantoso a su derecha, no estaba muy cerca de ella pero parecía un animal devorando algo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y eso hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas y que una inexorable sensación de nausea se apoderara de su cuerpo.

-Te caíste de muy alto –dijo una voz a su izquierda. Creyó entonces que la muerte la había alcanzado, así debía ser dejar la vida y adentrarse en un lugar lleno de belleza y perfección. Pero, si ya estaba muerta, ¿por qué demonios le dolía tanto?- No te muevas, hay algo muy cerca de nosotros.

La persona que estaba a su lado guardaba ciertas similitudes con el elfo que había contratado sus servicios unas semanas atrás. "Mi hijo tuvo la mala fortuna de pensar que podía salir al mundo de aventura", había dicho a su padre cuando le explicó que había hecho el viaje desde Eryn Galen hasta su casa para personalmente contratarlo para encontrar un príncipe que había escuchado demasiadas historias. No había sido el primer elfo que había visto pero si el primer rey y había quedado por primera vez en su vida, sin palabras.

Y ahora ese príncipe entre los elfos estaba a su lado y Bilbo podía jurar que si moría en ese instante lo haría segura de haber visto lo más hermoso de la tierra.

Por supuesto se equivocaba.

-No se te ocurra dormirte –dijo y con sus dedos le estaba pellizcando la cara, ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos se cerraban.- Anda, mastica esto, detendrá el sangrado.

Puso unas hojas en su boca y ella masticó, amargo. Claro, saúco, con propiedades capaces de detener una hemorragia, esperaba que fuera suficiente.

-Sigue masticando –dijo el elfo y le puso más hojas en su boca luego la cargó sobre su espalda indicándole que pusiera sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.- No te vayas a soltar y sigue masticando.

Luchaba por mantenerse despierta, por masticar las hojas que el elfo seguía dándole y por sujetarse con fuerza de él. Trepó sin verse afectado por su peso, Bilbo se sentía como si fuera ella misma una hoja y pudiera ser transportada por el viento.

Los gritos de su padre se estaban escuchando cada vez más claros aunque desesperados, ella trató de responderle pero notó que el dolor regresaba ante el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-No intentes gritar –dijo el elfo al sentir que ella se tensaba en su espalda.- En cuestión de minutos estarás de nuevo junto a tu padre.

Cuando por fin el elfo llegó a la parte superior de la grieta por la que ella había caído su padre se lanzó para ayudarla a bajar de la espalda de él. La abrazó con suavidad y en seguida sacó su paquete de hierbas para curarla. Pero notó que estaba masticando algo y se detuvo.

-Saúco –dijo Bungo Baggins y sonrió agradecido al elfo que tenía frente a él.

:::

Bilbo se sentía adolorida pero en el campamento que habían montado para que ella descansara lo último que podía hacer era dormir. Su padre y el elfo se mantuvieron ocupados durante un buen rato asegurándose de que fuera seguro y de que pudieran comer algo, aunque pare ella sólo hubo líquidos porque se sentía incapaz de tragar nada más. Su padre permitió que el elfo revisara su vientre y por fortuna, parecía que el sangrado se había detenido, la mancha oscura en el costado derecho era pequeña y sólo ligeramente dolorosa. Los dedos expertos del elfo la tocaron y ella sintió el estremecimiento más intenso de su vida.

Por lo mismo, le era difícil ahora apartar la vista de él.

-Por cierto, soy Bungo Baggins y ella es mi hija Bilbo.

Su padre sonrió, ella sabía que estaba nervioso y preocupado, que sólo en esos casos sonreía ante todo.

-Yo soy Thranduil hijo de Oropher, príncipe de Eryn Galen –dijo el elfo y ella se sintió contenta de que su suposición hubiera sido correcta, era la persona que necesitaban encontrar y su padre había tenido razón al enfilar hacía Doriath. Oropher, el rey elfo que había estado en su casa decía que las historias que más leía eran aquellas que hablaban de los elfos que cruzaron el mar y de los Maiar. En Doriath vivía Melian y Bungo sintió una fuerte posibilidad de que el príncipe estuviera ahí cuando consultó el mapa antes de salir de su casa.

-Vaya, parece que Bilbo encontró a quién estábamos buscando –dijo su padre dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿Me buscan a mí? –dijo el príncipe y Bungo se dedicó a explicar los pormenores del viaje en el que se habían embarcado dos hobbits. El príncipe escuchó atento, sorprendido, maravillado y al final llenó de respeto. Lo único fuera de lo previsto había sido la caída de Bilbo pero eso había sido un accidente que cualquiera pudo tener.

El príncipe la miraba de reojo y sabía que ella se había mantenido despierta a pesar de su cansancio para escuchar esa conversación. Dos hobbits, tan pequeños, se habían adentrado en Beleriand para buscarlo porque él había desafiado al siempre complaciente Oropher, quien jamás le permitía hacer nada. Su padre, no había mandado un ejército tras él porque sabía que podría ocultarse el tiempo necesario y un soldado jamás iba a encontrarlo. Pero, una hobbit despeñándose desde una altura imposible lo había hecho lanzarse en su ayuda.

Brillante, tanto su padre, como los hobbits, todo había sido parte de un perfecto plan.

Pero, estando tan cerca, no iba a darse la vuelta en este momento.

Fue así como Bilbo conoció Menegroth.

:::::

El recuerdo se esfumó. Bilbo sonrió porque era un buen recuerdo, a pesar de la caída.

-Hace muchos años, unos elfos entraron por esa misma puerta. Lo cual fue digno de verse, cada movimiento que daban los llevaba a chocar con las vigas del techo –se rio ante el recuerdo. Parecía que había sido ya hace tanto tiempo pero la verdad es que eran sólo unos cuantos años.

-¡Elfos! ¡Aquí! –gritó Kili, quien siempre parecía listo a dar su opinión, estruendosa y no siempre meditada.

-Si aquí, casi tan increíble como que un par de príncipes enanos desayunen en mi cocina –dijo ella sonriendo.- Pero ahora, es tiempo de consultar el mapa.

Los condujo a su biblioteca donde con gran ceremonia tomó un pergamino, era inmenso, y lo extendió en una mesa que parecía adecuada para tal propósito.

Esa era su mapa, aquel que la ayudaba a tomar la decisión. Lo llamaba el "mapa de las sensaciones" y en él residía la gran magia puesto que sólo ella y nada más que ella podía hacer aquello. Antes de que se fueran sus primos ella había tomado ese mapa y les había ayudado a tomar el camino correcto, una vez allá era cuestión de su habilidad pero era muy poco probable que tuvieran problemas puesto que Bilbo les había dicho a dónde ir paso por paso.

Ese mapa se lo había dado su padre y abarcaba todo, era un mapa de todo; en él se podía encontrar Ëa, lo que había existido y se podía vislumbrar lo que podría existir. Era complicado, cualquiera que lo viera simplemente no entendería que era un mapa, líneas garabateadas por todos lados lo hacían parecer más el producto del juego de un niño que otra cosa. Pero para ella, era todo muy claro.

Era su herencia, era lo que había pasado de Baggins en Baggins desde tiempos inmemoriables y lo que hacía que pudieran encontrar algo a pesar de la inmensidad de la tierra. Bilbo había aprendido a mirar aquel mapa desde muy pequeña, no le costaba nada de trabajo distinguir lo que era de lo que había sido y lo que podría o no ser.

-¿Trajeron algo de su tío? –preguntó ella a los dos enanos. Intercambiaron miradas y Fili, el mayor, sacó de un bolsillo entre sus ropas un pequeño saco. Al abrirlo sacó de él una especie de piedra tallada de manera muy detallada. La depositó en la mano de Bilbo.

-Es una cuenta, la portaba en su barba el día que fueron atacados. Me la entregó uno de los guardias que sobrevivieron –dijo el enano al darse cuenta de la pregunta no formulada por ella mientras inspeccionaba el objeto entre sus dedos.

-Es perfecta –dijo ella.

Con la cuenta en la mano se quedó extremadamente quieta, a tal grado que quien la viera podría pensar que ni siquiera estaba respirando. Bilbo no estaba presente en ese instante en su casa, se había ido muy lejos y su mente recorría distancias imposibles. Las líneas del mapa se movían en su mente, dibujaban, se borraban, formaban y destruían. Sentía que se acercaba al lugar donde aquella cuenta que estuvo en la barba de Thorin fue perdida.

Se encontraba frente al ejército enano que había partido de Gundabad y podía ver cómo eran iluminados por la luz de la luna. No se habían detenido a descansar, se veían preocupados y continuaban avanzando gracias a que conocían el camino a la perfección.

Las líneas del mapa se movieron y ahora podía ver directamente a quien iba a salir a buscar, a Thorin. Bilbo recordó el día en que pensó haber visto lo más bello de la tierra encarnado en el príncipe Thranduil. Había estado equivocada. La imagen que veía le gritaba a lo más profundo de su ser, sacudía su existencia como tratando de que reaccionara para que pudiera darse cuenta de que fuera quien fuera esa persona la hacía estremecerse.

La imagen la acompañaría toda la vida. Su rostro sereno, sus facciones angulosas, su nariz recta, sus cejas enmarcando los ojos azules y la tremenda cantidad de cabello y barba que lo único que provocaron en ella fue la necesidad de enterrar sus dedos para sentir la suavidad que prometían. Y al segundo siguiente las líneas del mapa estaban moviéndose tan caóticamente que no podía entender nada. Sentía calor, casi no podía respirar y después un viento tan intenso que podría haberla echado a volar de haber estado presente realmente en ese lugar.

Entonces el rostro del enano se contrajo, se diría que su expresión se llenó de terror y gritó sin poderlo evitar. Ella alzó la mirada y encontró que había tres figuras aladas que con cada segundo se volvían más grandes. El primero de ellos, un inmenso dragón rojizo dorado, descendió con tal velocidad que Bilbo sintió que se estrellaría con el piso. Pero no pasó eso. Lo que sucedió fue que en el tiempo que lleva parpadear una vez, el gran dragón dejo de serlo y repentinamente era tan similar a cualquier hombre que hubiera visto.

Pero Bilbo debía poner atención, aquel ser tenía unos ojos hechos de fuego vivo, que brillaban y parecían irradiar calor. Aquel ser tenía unas alas inmensas que medían casi la totalidad de su altura y sus manos parecían tener dedos con largas unas afiladas, más garras que otra cosa. Pero era su rostro el que parecía no pertenecer a este mundo, era hermoso y a la vez, extraño.

Aquel ser se acercó al enano y parecía ser inmenso a su lado. Tomó su rostro con sus garras y lo contempló lo que pareció una eternidad. Al final sonrió y una inmensa maldad se permeó en aquella sonrisa torcida.

El segundo dragón bajó y de la misma manera apareció repentinamente con forma humana. Era de piel muy blanca y largo cabello plateado, sus ojos azules parecían brillar y a Bilbo se le imaginaron de hielo, sus alas blancas se plegaron a su espalda.

-¿Es él? –preguntó el dragón blando al dorado.

-Sí –respondió simplemente el dorado que ahora sujetaba por el cuello al enano. Bilbo sentía que no podía respirar y que una desesperación la embargaba. Total y completa desesperación.

El tercer dragón permaneció en el cielo y Bilbo sintió un poco de alivio al no tener que verlo de cerca, era simplemente gigantesco.

-Vámonos –dijo el dragón dorado con su voz grave e intensa. Sujetaba con fuera a Thorin y conforme pasaban los segundos fue perdiendo la forma humana hasta convertirse de nuevo en dragón. El blanco sufrió la misma transformación y ambos elevaron el vuelo llevándose con ellos a Thorin.

:::::::

-Bilbo –dijo Kili.

Cuando abrió los ojos a la realidad estaba de vuelta en su casa pero ya no era más tiempo del desayuno. El sol se ocultaba ya por entre las colinas.

-Angband, Thorin está en Angband.

Esas palabras cayeron como un peso excesivo sobre los hermanos.

-Ahora tenemos un camino.

Bilbo se dejó caer en una silla y trato de recuperarse de la experiencia. Esto sería peor, mil veces peor de lo que pudo imaginar en un principio pero ahora no podía negarse, después de ver la manera en que había secuestrado al enano y sobretodo, por los seres que lo habían hecho. Tenía que ayudarlo, no le quedaba otra opción.

Pero Angband era un destino imposible. Era tiempo de pedir ayuda.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic. **_

_**La historia de cuando Bilbo conoce Menegroth será contada después.**_

_**Los dragones que se han llevado a Thorin son por supuesto Smaug, Scatha y Ancalagon. La forma humana de Smaug pues la conocen, es Benedict Cumberbatch. La de Scatha es Alexander Skarsgård (lo pueden ver como el vampiro Eric Northman en True Blood) y la de Ancalagon aún no termino de decidirme, Merenwen sugiere a Eddie Cahill (de CSI:NY) pero aún lo estoy pensando. **_

_**Ah y para mí, quien encarna a Oropher es Harry Lloyd, Viserys Targaryen en Game of Thrones aunque yo lo prefiero ver como Will Scarlet en Robin Hood de la BBC.**_

_**Gracias amigas por sus reviews y a todos los que lo han leído, una palabra siempre se agradece jejejeje.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**BAGGINS & SONS: BUSCADORES**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El camino a Nogrod era bastante plácido, tranquilo y hasta alegre. La elección de su primer destino había sorprendido un poco a los hermanos quienes habían sugerido que si quería abastecerse para el viaje podían ir a su hogar, un poco más al sur, en Ered Luin.

Pero Bilbo obviamente se negó. Ella no estaba buscando cualquier arma ni a cualquier persona, buscaba a cierto armero en especial y sus armas únicas. Los viajes a Nogrod habían sido comunes para Bilbo, su padre la llevaba desde que era muy pequeña porque era una aventura adecuada para la hobbit. No había nada que temer, se podía ir perfectamente a pie o en ponie y trayecto era el más seguro que se podía pedir. Sólo por esa razón había dejado Belladonna que su hija fuera con su padre.

Desde la primera vez que entró al reino subterráneo Bilbo se maravilló y aunque había conocido reinos élficos y humanos, Nogrod seguía brillando con luz propia en sus recuerdos. Las grandiosas puertas de pilares magníficos se abrían en la ladera de la cordillera montañosa, las Ered Luin, que si bien no eran de gran altitud, si eran de gran belleza por su niebla azulosa que las recorría en las mañanas frías.

-Bilbo –comenzó a decir Fili cuando ya faltaban unas cuantas millas para entrar a Nogrod- tal vez no sea lo más sensato decir quiénes somos.

Bilbo miró de reojo al príncipe rubio. A pesar de su juventud tenía el comportamiento más sensato y era quién se veía más preocupado por el destino de su tío. No era que a Kili no le importara, Bilbo estaba segura de que de la misma manera deseaba encontrarlo pero el joven enano de cabello oscuro se distraía con absolutamente todo y se mostraba emocionado en exceso por el hecho de que se aproximaba la llegada al gran reino enano.

-Estoy de acuerdo, por mi parte te prometo que no iré presentándolos por sus nombres pero ustedes deben asegurarse de no revelar tampoco su origen.

Bilbo le echó una rápida mirada a Kili antes de volver a fijar su atención en Fili. El enano rubio suspiró. Si, también sabía que Kili bien podría decir (o gritar más seguramente) el nombre de todos sus familiares y sus títulos

-Mantendré callado a mi hermano –dijo Fili después de suspirar audiblemente.- Pero Bilbo, ¿por qué hemos de pasar por Nogrod?

Bilbo sabía que era una pregunta que se había estado negando a responder. Quería pensar que aún tenía amigos en aquel reino y que las promesas de ayuda a su padre que siempre obtenían cuando visitaban el lugar serían mantenidas a su persona.

-Necesitamos ayuda mi querido Fili y de verdad que necesitamos mucha ayuda.

Se quedaron callados el resto del camino, mientras ella valoraba la manera en que tendría que plantear la situación para sin revelar demasiada información, para que consiguiera que alguien se uniera a aquel viaje de locura a Angband.

Antes de cruzar las enormes puertas de Nogrod descendieron de los ponies y enfilaron a la derecha, donde los establos estaban ubicados. Bilbo saludó como si fuera normal su presencia en el lugar y los enanos, al verla, le regresaron el saludo de manera educada. Podría decirse que alguno debía recordarla, con su larga cabellera rubia y sus rizos alocados, sus grandes ojos azules y su eterno saco rojo que había prácticamente vuelto a hacer por lo gastado que se encontraba.

Caminaron dentro del primer salón del reino, era una especie de explanada que comunicaba con todos los niveles y barrios del lugar y era un punto de referencia con sus grandes estatuas de los padres de los enanos. Bilbo caminó con seguridad sin importarle la cantidad de miradas que se depositaban en ella. Realmente no le molestaba, sabía que iban a mirarla, era una especie de ser único, una chica tan pequeña de pies peludos y rasgos de niña que se mezclaba desde la infancia con los grandes señores de la tierra.

Otra ventaja de que la vieran a ella era que no prestaban ninguna atención a sus dos acompañantes. Ambos enanos vestían ropas sencillas, nada adornadas y Kili, que en general era quien acaparaba más miradas, se había dejado la capucha para evitar que su rostro fuera evidente. Fili tenía un porte más normal, más acordé con el resto de los enanos; caminaba a la par de Bilbo, pero sin perder de vista a su hermano.

Bajaron, por incontables minutos bajaron y bajaron. Pasaban a su lado comerciantes, clientes, enanos, humanos, hobbits y hasta elfos. La cantidad de gente que se movía junto a ellos los volvía prácticamente invisibles, a nadie le interesaba la razón que llevaba a dos jóvenes enanos y a una pequeña hobbit al reino. En eso contaba Bilbo, en que esa manera que tenía de volverse común y corriente para pasar desapercibida.

Bilbo escogió un corredor, dio vuelta a la derecha y siguió caminando, pasaron por local tras local, eran armerías y con cada paso que daban se volvían más grandes y más lujosas. Pero Bilbo no se detuvo hasta el final, hasta estar enfrente de una armería que se miraba pequeña y sin ningún aspaviento. La hobbit entró decidida.

Dentro había sólo una forja, nada de armas en muestra para apreciar el trabajo que se realizaba ahí. El golpe del martillo sobre el metal era hipnotizante.

Esperaron.

Kili estaba intranquilo, sobretodo tenía hambre y estaba cansado de estar parado. Por eso, después de un rato de simplemente estar esperando a la persona que estaba martilleando, creando, formando, Kili se dejó caer junto a una pared y comenzó a roncar. Fili aguantó todo el tiempo al lado de Bilbo. Ella le sorprendía, parecía tan delicada, pequeña, hermosa, abrazable… El pensamiento de Fili se detuvo abruptamente. No, estaba cansando, eso era todo y Bilbo despertaba su admiración y también su deseo de protección. Eso era todo.

Por fin el martilleo se detuvo y el enano cubierto de sudor se acercó a ellos. Estaba entrado en años pero era fuerte debido al trabajo de su vida entera, sus ojos viajaron al instante a la hobbit y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Finalmente la niña salió de su casa –dijo alegremente. Abrazó a Bilbo por un instante y luego la miró de arriba abajo.- Por un tiempo me asustó que nunca quisieras volver al mundo niña.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí, a pesar de todo –respondió ella con esa tristeza que a veces aparecía en su voz.

-Lamento mucho lo de tus padres –dijo el enano.

-Gracias Telchar –dijo ella. Entonces el enano miró detenidamente a Fili y por un segundo la prestó atención a Kili que seguía dormido.

-¿Y estos quiénes son? –preguntó el enano con curiosidad.

La historia la habían planeado lo más sencilla posible y apegándose a la realidad donde fuera posible. Los enanos eran hermanos, hijos de un comerciante que había sido capturado en su camino a Erebor por dos dragones, la razón les era desconocida pero Bilbo había sido contratada para dar con él y hasta ahora había averiguado que su ubicación era Angband.

Telchar se quedó callado mucho rato.

-Es imposible niña, por más que sepas que él sigue vivo, es imposible.

Bilbo lo miró largo rato y una conversación silenciosa fluyó entre ambos. Telchar sabía de la fuera de voluntad de la hobbit y Bilbo sabía que él tenía razón al pensar de lo improbable que era que tuvieran éxito.

Telchar se levantó y les pidió que los siguieran, ellos lo hicieron sin preguntar nada. Los llevó a una habitación junto a la suya y les pidió que descansaran por esa noche. Bilbo sabía que no debía presionar a Telchar, que si quería que la ayudara tenía que dejarlo pensar y valorar la situación y atosigarlo con razones y motivos no tendría ningún provecho.

Telchar los ayudó a acomodarse, había aprendido que Bilbo no era ninguna señorita a la que se tuviera que proteger en su virtud. Había recorrido distancias inmensas al lado de su padre y si ahora viaja al lado de dos enanos era porque ella estaba segura de que podía confiar en ambos. Sin embargo, Telchar había conocido a Bilbo desde antes de que naciera, había visto a Belladonna embarazada cuando pagando una visita de cortesía se había detenido en la casa de Bungo.

-Bilbo, ¿estás segura de esto? –le preguntó- Angband, los dragones, es casi una misión suicida.

-Estoy segura, tengo que ayudarlo –respondió ella y la intensidad del sentimiento que estaba en los ojos de la hobbit fue suficiente para el enano.

-Muy bien Bilbo, necesitan armas de verdad para esto –dijo el enano, ella lo abrazó con agradecimiento. El enano se sonrojó.- Las tendrán, dame dos días.

-Gracias Telchar.

El enano los dejo solos, Bilbo aun considerando la facilidad con la que se estaban dando las cosas, seguramente después de abandonar Nogrod las dificultades abundarían.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación. Fili abrió y examinó con sospecha la persona que estaba del otro lado del umbral. Ambos hermanos eran muy dados a desconfiar de los elfos, Bilbo pensaba que era mejor que lo superaran puesto que en su camino se iban a topar con muchos.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Fili.

-Eöl –respondió la figura entre las sombras del corredor.- Estoy buscando a Bilbo Baggins.

Bilbo se había quedado muy quieta escuchando la voz. Para ella había pasado mucho tiempo, años, pero para él seguro era un suspiro. Tal vez pensaba encontrar de nuevo a la chica desgarbada que había sido la última vez que pasaron por Nogrod ella y su padre, antes de llegar a la madurez hobbit.

-Pasa Eöl –dijo ella encontrando su voz y la figura del pasillo entró a la luz de la habitación mostrándose por completo. Para los elfos no pasa el tiempo obviamente. Bilbo volvió a sentirse una niña pequeña con ojos enormes que lo miraban como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo, que se sorprendía de lo diferente que era en comparación con otros elfos que había visto y que se mostraba encantaba de que la tomara en brazos cada vez que la veía.

A Eöl no le molestó recibir una pequeña hobbit que se lanzó a sus brazos.

-No es nada inteligente tirar tu vida en una empresa imposible de conseguir pequeña –dijo Eöl y Bilbo sintió el peso de su mirada sobre ella. Aquel elfo la había conocido siendo una niña muy pequeña que se escondía detrás de las piernas de su padre. Aquel elfo había conocido a su padre y lo había ayudado en varias ocasiones y siempre había dicho la verdad. Había quienes lo consideraban como una persona de reputación dudosa, pero ella creía en la bondad que había visto en todas las ocasiones que habían tratado con él.

-Firmé un contrato –dijo ella simplemente.

-Pues incúmplelo y te ayudaré a pagar la penalización que se haya estipulado –dijo y eso hizo temblar a Bilbo. Claro, ella sabía el tremendo peligro al que se iba a enfrentar pero nunca jamás un Baggins había incumplido un contrato y ella no sería la primera en hacerlo.

-No, eso es algo fuera de toda discusión –dijo ella con tranquilidad.- Sé perfectamente que Angband es un lugar imposible pero sé lo que vi y sé que él está ahí.

-No estoy dudando de tu capacidad pequeña –dijo Eöl con un tono un poco más desesperado.- Sé bien que tu padre y tu tienen ese poder de ver a través del mapa y que aquello que ven es la realidad pero si el padre de estos dos –dijo mirando a Fili y Kili- fue capturado con vida por los dragones es probable que ya esté muerto.

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas consternadas. Eöl había creído la historia que le dijeron sobre su padre, comerciante en camino a Erebor que se había visto inmiscuido en un ataque de dragones y que había sido capturado por Smaug.

-No lo está –dijo Bilbo de nuevo con su voz tranquila, moderada, dueña de la situación. Eöl se levantó, había tolerado demasiado la insensatez de la hobbit. Hizo el ademán de irse, de salir de la habitación en la que habían estado hablando, pero no pudo. No podía creer en temple de aquella mujer, era impresionante. La había conocido de pequeña, cuando su padre podía cargarla sin problema cuando la niña se cansaba y la hacía vestir una falda que ella odiaba porque no la dejaba moverse con la libertad que deseaba.

Ahora era todo menos que un ser indefenso, podía ser capaz ella sola de ir a Angband y plantar la cara a lo que fuera necesario enfrentarse. Pero sería un desastre, seguramente las cosas terminarían mal y él sentiría por toda la eternidad la culpa de haberla rechazado. Su elección había sido obvia, él tenía fama de trotamundos y de amigo de los enanos.

Eöl suspiró. Había entreabierto la puerta para salir pero volvió a cerrarla. Tal vez sería la decisión más imprudente de su vida pero no podía dejarla sola.

-Muy bien pequeña, partiremos hacía Beleriand en dos días.

Dicho eso Eöl salió de la habitación. Bilbo no podía creer que había logrado convencer al elfo sin rogar o prometer nada, la verdad no entendía por qué lo hizo pero no estaba como para cuestionar sus decisiones. Años atrás, cuando su padre la traía a Nogrod, el elfo parecía un niño a su lado, la había enseñado a trepar árboles y a correr por los caminos secretos del reino. A Eöl parecía agradarle la hobbit y le regalaba dulces y le contaba historias de las Tierras Imperecederas y los de los Valar.

Eöl hizó la espada que Telchar le había regalado un día, hecha a su medida. Al recibirla la hobbit lo había mirado a él y elfo le guiñó un ojo, era claro que la fabricación era élfica aunque el enano le decía una y otra vez que era una de sus obras. Se habían reído mucho al decidir que la espada se llamaría Sting, al elfo se le hacía un nombre poco heroico pero a ella le encantaba. Ahora Bilbo tenía a su lado aquella espada y jamás se alejaba de ella. Eöl se había percatado cuando la vio después de tantos años y Bilbo se había percatado de que el elfo había sonreído complacido por tal hecho.

Esa noche durmieron plácidamente, tranquilos por unas cuantas horas. El camino a Menegroth sería complicado. Recordaba aquel viaje con su padre y lo último que deseaba era volver a caer por una grieta. Eöl conocía el camino a la perfección así que no temía por eso. Lo que la hacía temer era que iba a encontrar en Doriath.

Años atrás cuando dejaron el reino protegido lo había hecho a pesar de los ruegos de Thranduil para que no lo hiciera puesto que él no pretendía regresar a Mirkwood. Oropher había hecho el camino en tiempo récord y ni toda su insistencia había logrado que su hijo regresara con él por lo que el rey elfo tuvo que conformarse con la promesa de que permanecería bajo la mirada atenta de Melian y Thingol.

Bilbo no podía dormir gracias al recuerdo. Escuchaba los ronquidos acompasados de los hermanos, era como si platicaran, primero uno, luego el otro. Pero estaba acostumbrada a aquello, su padre roncaba espantosamente cuando dormía en una cama, por lo que ella podía conciliar el sueño sin dificultad. Pero el recuerdo de Doriath era demasiado fuerte ahora que irían allá. Esperaba que de la misma manera en que había logrado que Eöl aceptara acompañarla pudiera convencer a Thranduil.

Aunque sentía algo de culpa. Después de tantos esfuerzos de Oropher para que su hijo no anduviera buscando problemas ella iría a pedirle que se pusiera en riesgo para ir a un lugar horrible a liberar a un enano que ninguno de ellos conocía. Y lo peor es que no le diría la verdad, contarían la misma historia que a Eöl y esperaban que fuera suficiente para hacerlo salir de la protección del poder de la Maia.

Bilbo se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta, en su mano, sostenía como siempre desde que habían salido de su casa en La Comarca, la cuenta de la barba de Thorin. Esto lograba la conexión. Aunque sus sobrinos no lo supieran, desde que ellos le había entregado la prenda de su tío, ella había realizado un vínculo con él y no se podía romper más que en ciertas circunstancias. Su muerte o la muerte de él. Mientras él siguiera con vida ella podría encontrarlo, fuera a donde fuera. Por fortuna no había salido de Angband. O para la mala fortuna, Bilbo no se decidía sobre aquello. Lo único que la alegraba es que estaba vivo.

Lo veía en una celda de piedra, irreconocible salvo por los ojos azules, desafiantes. Una y otra vez entraba en la celda los dragones, los dos que lo habían secuestrado. El dragón dorado y el dragón blanco se alternaban para lastimarlo, para sisearle preguntas al oído, para desgarrar su carne, para mermar su espíritu.

Pero no lo estaban logrando, Thorin se levantaba cada vez que lo tiraban, recogía su orgullo cada vez que trataban de aplastarlo. Pero su cuerpo se debilitaba por la pobre alimentación que le daban. Iban a matarlo poco a poco y Bilbo no iba a permitirlo. Lo iba a sacar de ahí, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda.

Thorin parecía dormido pero un ruido se escuchó en la lejanía, rejas abriéndose y luego unos pasos pesados por los corredores. Thorin abrió los ojos y murmuró para sí una palabra. Bilbo la repitió, "Scatha".

El dragón en su forma humana la impresionaba por completo. Su altura, el color pálido de su piel, el cabello rubio casi blanco, los ojos de hielo. La comodidad con la que se movía sin ninguna ropa encima ponía nerviosa a Bilbo pero debía recordar que se encontraba demasiado lejos de aquello y que lo único que le interesaba era asegurarse del bienestar del enano.

Scatha siempre permanecía unos momentos callado, mirando un punto vacío de la celda, dónde ella estaba sin estarlo; el dragón parecía siempre reacio a moverse, a interrogar al enano, a lastimarlo. Pero siempre lo hacía y su contacto dejaba a Thorin temblando y con el corazón latiendo tan lentamente que a Bilbo le asustaba que se fuera a detener.

Las preguntas eran las mismas y Bilbo no entendía la necesidad que impulsaba aquello.

"¿Dónde está la Arkenstone?"

"Thrór te la dio, ¿dónde la escondiste?"

"Caeremos sobre tu reino si no lo dices"

Pero Thorin callaba aunque Bilbo sentía que si tenía una respuesta para los dragones. La hobbit hubiera deseado que el vínculo funcionara en ambos sentidos y que él la pudiera escuchar, le diría entonces que no se preocupara, que resistiera, que ella estaba en camino.

Entonces Bilbo despertaba y se reía amargamente de la esperanza tenue que era el que una hobbit y dos jóvenes enanos fueran el equipo de rescate.

Pero estaba Eöl, las armas de Telchar y esperaba que Thranduil se uniera en un futuro próximo. No era tan malo, no irían tan desamparados a la guarida de los dragones.

Scatha salía de la celda de Thorin con sus garras cubiertas de sangre y Bilbo lo acompañaba lo más que podía antes de que el vínculo temblara y se comenzara a romper. Las alas del dragón se mantenían pegadas a su espalda y su cola se balanceaba de un lado para otro. Entonces Scatha se detenía, y esto sucedía cada una de las veces que Bibo lo veía a través del vínculo, hasta ahora, seis veces desde que tenía la cuenta de la barba de Thorin; el dragón volteaba y se quedaba mirando fijamente el lugar donde Bilbo estaba parada y entonces sonreía.

Entonces el vínculo se rompía y Bilbo abría los ojos.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias por esperar la actualización.**_

_**Es complicado, teniendo actualmente (de nuevo) cuatro fanfics activos.**_

_**Gracias a todos y sobretodo a Runa, torredemarfil, Merenwen y Sunny por seguirme apoyando. **_

_**Nada más recuerden que es AU es realmente muy alternativo, aquí no hay edades, los lugares, reinos, personajes, existen en un tiempo sin tiempo. Por eso Bilbo se puede relacionar con Oropher y ahora han aparecido Eöl y Telchar. **_

_**Espero les guste el camino que va tomando y aunque adoro que lo lean, apreciaría igualmente que me dejaran un comentario.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Tolkien en Facebook. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Menegroth era el lugar perfecto. Eöl había conseguido llevarlos en menos tiempo del que pensaban a paso de pony. Cuando salieron de Nogrod el elfo casi grita al ver los ponies. No, imposible, quiso decir, a paso de pony tardaría una eternidad. Le habían dado unas ganas insanas de tomar Bilbo por la cintura, ponerla en su caballo y dejar atrás a los dos enanos para que se arreglaran como pudieran. Claro, Bilbo le gritaría pero eso le importaba muy poco, ya vería después cómo calmarla.

Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso aguantó estoicamente la procesión de la que tuvo que ser participe, con tres ponies que lo iban siguiendo, bajando de las Ered Luid al valle de Ossiriand, siguiendo el río Ascar. Al llegar a Estolad comenzaron a cruzar por pueblos de hombres, que vivían a la sombra de Doriath y que eran bastante prósperos. Decir que llamaban la atención era poco, dos enanos, un elfo y una hobbit, las miradas los acompañaban a dónde fueran. Eso no le preocupaban en demasía a Eöl, había tomado la decisión que en caso de cualquier peligro su prioridad sería Bilbo, los enanos no iban a ser su responsabilidad.

Pasaron muchas noches acampando cerca del camino, era algo a lo que Bilbo estaba acostumbrada, no le causaba ningún pesar hacerlo. Prefería la comodidad de su casa, eso era obvio pero fueron incontables las noches que junto a su padre tuvieron que dormir bajo las estrellas y al final se volvió algo normal para ella.

Comer frugalmente no era algo que cualquier hobbit hiciera, que se conformara con unas cuantas frutas como desayuno era impensable para los demás. Sus primos sufrieron mucho cuando debían salir con lo más básico en su equipaje y decían que era lo más duro del trabajo, el privarse de la comida. Esa era la razón por la que Bilbo era delgada y fuerte, para horror de sus tías que pensaba que viéndose así jamás conseguiría casarse y estaría sola la vida entera.

A Bilbo no le interesaba en absoluto casarse.

Con un hobbit.

Pero eso era algo que no era trascendental por el momento. Bilbo suspiró, Fili y Kili caían exhaustos después de la jornada entera de viajar, comían lo poco que podían y al instante se acomodaban uno junto al otro y se ponían a roncar. Al principio Fili intentaba acostarse a su lado, pero Bilbo no estaba acostumbrada, en los viajes con su padre uno dormía y el otro hacía guardia. Por fortuna Eöl hacía todas las guardias sin quejarse, Bilbo dormía media noche, no toleraba más tiempo, sobretodo por los sueños, que cada día se volvían más desesperados.

Thorin pasaba días sin despertar, permanecía tirado en el suelo de su celda y los dragones no lograban obtener de él nada, ni un solo movimiento, ni una sola palabra. Bilbo estaba asustada y cada vez que observaba a Smaug entrar, un escalofrío la recorría. El dragón siempre miraba con desdén al enano y sonreía cruelmente cuando este sangraba. Pero ahora que Thorin no se movía, el dragón clavaba sus garras en su carne y parecía determinado a romper sus huesos, como si creyera que si lo lastimaba a tal grado, él cedería.

Pero no, nada sucedía y los dragones estaban nerviosos.

Scatha por el contrario, cuando no obtenía ninguna respuesta de Thorin se quedaba quieto en la entrada de la celda, mirando el piso donde estaba esparcido el cuerpo del enano, su respiración la única prueba de que aún estaba vivo. Scatha estiraba su brazo hacía el lugar dónde estaba parada Bilbo, como si en verdad creyera que iba a poder tocarla y al no poder hacerlo, su rostro se inundaba de tristeza. Entonces hacía algo impensable, tomaba el recipiente de agua que Thorin no había tocado por días y lograba que el enano bebiera y de esta manera, la siguiente vez que entrara Smaug, aún estaría vivo. Bilbo contenía la respiración, ya había visto aquello dos veces antes y seguía sin poderlo creer. Smaug no se preocupaba por eso, pensaba tal vez que si no a través de Thorin, habría otras maneras de obtener la información que necesitaba. Pero Scatha lo mantenía vivo con aquella sencilla acción.

Esta vez Thorin bebió con avidez y el dragón, en vez de presionarlo para obtener sus respuestas, lo que hizo fue acercarle una fruta medio podrida a la boca y con mucha paciencia, logró que la masticara y tragara. Bilbo estaba sorprendida, ver al enano semi inconsciente en los brazos del dragón siendo alimentado era algo que pudiera creer si es que no estuviera siendo testigo de lo que sucedía.

Scatha se levantó y antes de salir de la celda se quedó mirando con intensidad el lugar vacío donde estaba Bilbo y esperó, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar. Bilbo no podía creer que él estuviera esperando algo de ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue decir "gracias". El dragón sonrió, como si eso fuera lo que había deseado, como si aquella fuera la razón por la cual ayudó al enano.

Por eso al entrar a Menegroth, al reino que con tanta amabilidad los había recibido previamente, Bilbo sentía urgencia por salir inmediatamente a Angband.

Cuando se encontraron en el camino de las hayas y Bilbo pudo ver a lo lejos los grandes pilares que flanqueaban la entrada, sus recuerdos regresaron al instante a ella. Después de caer mientras buscaban a Thranduil, el elfo insistió que los más adecuado era dirigirse a Menegroth por lo que se vio de inmediato sobre el caballo del elfo, rodeada por sus brazos y conforme pasó el tiempo, reposó su cabeza en el pecho de él y se quedó dormida. Aquel había sido un viaje de lo más cómodo.

La había despertado justo para ver los pilares, como se elevaban altos y hermosos, emulando dos hayas en toda su belleza y el resplandor de las lámparas que los iluminaban. Traspasaron aquel gran umbral y los elfos con los que se cruzaban se veían serenos, tranquilos, con sus cabellos dorados y si piel pálida. Algunos saludaban con la cabeza a Thranduil y miraban curiosos a la pequeña que traía entre brazos, seguramente pensaban que era una niña. El pasillo de Thingol se abrió ante ellos y los altos techos de piedra y paredes que emulaban el bosque y el bosque que emulaba las paredes de la estancia hacía que uno se sintiera dudoso de si encontraba en un palacio o en un claro entre los árboles. Los tronos vacíos del rey Thingol y de Melian la Maia atrajeron la mirada de Bilbo, eran sencillos, de piedra pero ella imaginaba a sus ocupantes y una emoción intensa la recorrió. Bilbo estaba maravillada y sin poder creer que aquello existiera, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Ahora, ante los pilares, Fili y Kili estaban boquiabiertos. Bilbo bajó del pony, le gustaba caminar en los pasillos del lugar, se sentía en sus pies como una suave alfombra, refrescante y agradable. Eöl la imitó, después ambos enanos; llevaron sus monturas por las riendas hasta que un elfo les ofreció llevarlas a los establos, lo cual aceptaron sin dudar.

No era raro ver enanos en Menegroth pero el par atraía miradas porque su juventud y porte, en el fondo Bilbo sabía que decir que eran hijos de alguien común y corriente no era muy verosímil pero debían mantenerse fieles a su historia; no eran más que dos hijos de un comerciante.

Pero ella sabía que había un fallo en su plan, sólo que no lo había meditado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de dónde estaba ese fallo.

Eöl encontró la mirada que los siguió desde el momento en que pusieron un pie en la enorme estancia que era el pasillo de Thingol, era una mirada joven aunque ya acumulaba cientos de años en su haber. A Eöl le cayó mal al instante y cuando echó a correr hacía ellos se puso en guardia, con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada y casi sin respirar en espera de que algo sucediera.

El elfo llegó a su lado y tomó a Bilbo en brazos, haciéndola girar una y otra vez mientras la hobbit transformaba su expresión de sorpresa en una de felicidad que Eöl recordaba de cuando era niña y él le daba dulces a escondidas de su padre, quién los consideraba poco saludables.

No, a Eöl no le agradaba la familiaridad que tenía ese elfo para con Bilbo.

-¡Thranduil! –gritó Bilbo. Durante un momento se olvidó de todo lo demás y se concentró en los ojos del elfo que la estaba cargando, en su sonrisa, en la manera en que sentía que un calor la embargaba por sentir el contacto de sus manos en su cintura.

Los enanos miraban aquello sorprendidos. A Kili le encantaba la manera en que todo parecía encajar, el lugar parecía darles la bienvenida y aquel elfo de cabellos plateados y mirada divertida parecía querer mucho a Bilbo.

Fili estaba haciendo cara de disgusto pero no parecía percatarse, desde que ese atrevido elfo le había puesto las manos encima a Bilbo hasta que ella gritó su nombre, el enano estaba acumulando enojo.

-¿Acaso dijo Thranduil? –Kili preguntó en un susurro a su hermano. Fili asintió, no podía creer que ese elfo que parecía tomarse libertades con la hobbit que ellos habían contratado, fuera Thranduil. Parecía tan joven y nada gallardo, que era como lo había pintado su madre en sus historias. No, si ese andrajoso era Thranduil entonces Fili lo consideraría un ser inferior y no comprendía porqué su tío Thorin le había dado la importancia como para considerarlo indeseable en sus reinos enanos.

-No parece ser mala persona –añadió su hermano con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Fili se talló los ojos, se sentía cansado y más aún por la obvia falta de congruencia de su Kili.

Thranduil puso a Bilbo de regresó en el piso y tuvo que agarrarse de la mano del elfo para no caer puesto que se había mareado por tantas vueltas. Estaba feliz de verlo, parecía estar disfrutando su vida en Doriath y por lo mismo, irradiaba una alegría única. Su ropa era sencilla, no tenía nada de especial la camisa y los pantalones que traía puestos, contrastaba con su recuerdo de Oropher y sus ropajes magníficos de colores brillantes.

-Bilbo Baggins, es maravilloso volverte a ver –dijo él y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas para abrazarla con fuerza.

Se escuchó un sonido molestó proveniente de Fili, aunque Bilbo no estuvo segura si fue el enano o fue Eöl porque ambos la miraban con la misma expresión de enojo. "Par de tontos" pensó la hobbit, como si estuvieran en la posición de estarla criticando.

-Ven conmigo –dijo cuando decidió soltarla del abrazo- hay tanto que debes ver…

-Thranduil –lo interrumpió ella- necesito hablar contigo.

Fili y Eöl se negaban rotundamente a quedarse esperando mientras ella hablaba con Thranduil. Aquello estaba mal, opinaba Eöl, el elfo no era nadie en Doriath, un simple huésped y lo correcto sería solicitar audiencia con Melian y Thingol. Pero Bilbo pensaba que aquello no sería del todo adecuado, no quería involucrarlos en su misión de rescate, lo consideraba fuera de lugar, algo que no tenía por qué interesar a personajes tan importantes.

Fili simplemente se negaba a incluir a Thranduil en el asunto, su tío no estaría nada complacido. Entonces Bilbo comprendió la falla en su plan, el hecho de que Thranduil y Thorin se conocían pero ella no lo recordaba, no entendía que podían tener en común puesto que sus reinos estaban lejanos. Gundaband y Mirkwood no se relacionaban en nada.

Pero por coincidencias de la vida Thranduil conocía a Thorin y en ello no había pensado hasta que se dio cuenta de que Fili la miraba como si lo hubiera ofendido.

-No es de fiar –le decía mientras obstinadamente se había sentado junto a la puerta en un intento de evitar que saliera. Bilbo suspiró por su propia mala memoria pero sin embargo, estaba convencida de que la presencia de Thranduil era necesaria para la buena fortuna de la empresa.

-Ni siquiera lo conocías hasta el día de hoy, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? –Bilbo estaba parada frente al enano, con las manos en la cintura, un sentimiento de enojo comenzaba a trepar por su cuerpo y en cualquier momento la haría explotar.

-Es por nuestra madre, Bilbo –dijo de repente Kili, intercediendo en lo que parecía una pelea entre su hermano y la hobbit. Fili dejó escapar una especie de gruñido y puso una cara de desagrado aún más grande. Bilbo escuchó atentamente todo lo que Kili le contó así que cuando por fin fue al encuentro de Thranduil no sabía si estaba molesta con él o simplemente sorprendida.

Lo encontró esperándola en el pasillo fuera de las habitaciones que les habían asignado, en el sector especial para recibir a los enanos, Eöl se había negado a que le asignara un lugar lejos de Bilbo y dijo que la incomodidad no significaba nada para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a viajar por la tierra.

Thranduil la acompañó a que reconociera el lugar, la llevó por salones cada vez más hermosos en donde los elfos los miraban curiosos. Bilbo debía aceptar que la primera vez que estuvo en el reino estaba más concentrada en ver al príncipe de Mirkwood que en ninguna otra cosa.

-Thranduil –dijo ella cuando parecía que el elfo no quería darle ni un momento para descansar. El la miró y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había presionado a la hobbit para que mantuviera su paso, Bilbo parecía estar sin aliento.

-Claro claro, lo siento Bilbo –dijo el elfo y la acercó al inmenso tronco de un árbol que durante muchísimo tiempo había crecido dentro de las cavernas.

Bilbo suspiró. Sentía la mirada del elfo sobre ella y eso la ponía nerviosa pero sabía que debía apurarse puesto que el tiempo de Thorin se estaba agotando, cada día estaba más cerca de morir. En verdad, si no fuera por el dragón de hielo el enano no estaría vivo; Bilbo no estaba dispuesta a dejar el futuro de Thorin en manos de Scatha.

Así que le contó a Thranduil la misma historia que a Eöl y Terchal. El elfo la escuchó con atención y al final, sonrió. Esa sonrisa era la perdición para Bilbo, de verdad, iluminaba el rostro del elfo y lo volvía, irresistible. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su mente.

-Encantadora historia Bilbo –dijo Thranduil y ella supo que algo andaba mal- pero bien sabes que ese par de trollecitos que te acompañan, son de la línea de Durin, más exactamente hijos de Dís y sobrinos del horroroso Thorin.

-Pero … -intentó balbucear Bilbo al ver su historia destrozada por la palabras de Thranduil. Su mirada fue capturada por la del elfo y se quedaron sin decir palabra por bastante tiempo- ¿Los conocías?

-Claro que no –respondió él- pero es obvio. El más joven es la viva imagen de su madre y el más grande tiene el mismo porte que su tío, exudan el parentesco con cada paso que dan.

-Oh –dijo Bilbo porque simplemente no sabía qué otra cosa decir, el elfo se rio de nuevo y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Se inclinó hacia adelante, invadiendo su espacio personal, cosa que no le molestó en absoluto.

-No te engañes Bilbo Baggins, nunca movería un dedo para ayudar a Thorin hijo de Thráin –dijo el elfo que la tenía acorralada entre su persona y el tronco del árbol donde con toda inocencia se habían sentado a platicar. Aquí los grandes salones estaban rodeados de árboles, a tal grado que uno no entendía dónde comenzaba el palacio y dónde terminaba el bosque. Su aliento era cálido, dulce, embriagante; como la primera vez que se conocieron, endemoniadamente atrayente- Pero haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte a ti.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo!**_

_**Lo subí sin releer así que si encuentran errores, me avisan jajajaja.**_

_**Todo tipo de comentario bienvenido, quiero saber de ustedes! No se queden tan callados.**_

_**Gracias a mis amigas por su continuo apoyo, las quiero chicas!**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Tolkien en Facebook**_


End file.
